


A Tape for Sara

by AWrites



Series: Madej's Mixtapes [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (also I didn't realize that was your AO3 and I am dying, F/M, Fluff, Hope you feel better!, I actually could have made this an angst but I felt like that would be too cruel, I aspire to be like you), I may even do something for you, I swear I can write longer things, I will be very impressed, If anyone guesses how I would have done it, Key word, Maybe - Freeform, Yeah I know this is short, also, this is gifted to InkStainsOnMyHands (Faequill on tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWrites/pseuds/AWrites
Summary: By definition, Shane Madej is a pine tree. He's tall and sappy.





	A Tape for Sara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



_ “Hey there, my lil’ lovebug. It’s your birthday!  _

_ I made this for you so you can take me wherever you go with you. I want you to know that the time I’ve spent with you has been incredible. I’ve never been happier. I love everything about you. _

_ You make me a better person. You make me believe in love, and the world. Without you, I don’t think I would be able to see the good in the world, and my world would be so much darker. You are my muse, my inspiration to keep doing what I love. You give me strength. I owe you my life. I don’t think I could have gotten to where I am without you. I can’t live without you. _

_ You have this, this light around you that absolutely enthrals me. It was the first thing I noticed about you. It drew me in, like a moth to an artificial light at night. Not saying you’re an artificial light or anything, you’re most definitely a nice campfire. I am a moth though. Mothman, maybe? I uh, this is off topic, sorry love. _

_ It’s impossible for me to be upset around you. Your laugh, your hair, your smile, oh god your smile, it kills me. It’s so contagious. It heals me. I can’t explain it. I don’t know what it is. You’re just so perfect. _

_ I know this is cutting it short, but I honestly don’t know what else to say. I’m usually so good words, but you leave me speechless. There’s so much I want to say about you, but there are no words to describe how amazing you are, and how, how immensely I care about you. _

_ Anyways, I hope you enjoy your birthday. I have some things planned that I think you’ll like. Future Sara is currently agreeing, saying she’s never had a better birthday. She’s right. _

_ I’ll see you soon. _

_ I love you. _

  
  


* * *

 

I came up with this idea when I initially saw Sara’s birthday post with the tape in it. My mind went immediately to this idea, and I fell in love with it. I tried writing it that day, but I couldn’t find the right mood for it (fluff isn’t my genre of choice). It wasn’t until I was on hold for half an hour and a staticky “She’s Got a Way” by Billy Joel played and I knew that song was perfect for this. I wholeheartedly recommend listening to that while reading this.

 

A


End file.
